Funds are requested to license and adapt the Baylor Research and Assurances Information Network (BRAIN) for use at the University of Maryland Baltimore. BRAIN is an online system for creating, routing, approving, and archiving IRB documents that has been in use at Baylor since August 2001. BRAIN will greatly enhance our capacity to evaluate new IRB protocols, to oversee active protocols, and to document responsibilities and accountability of all individuals conducting research involving human subjects under the auspices of the University of Maryland Baltimore. In addition, the system promises to streamline administrative processes, which will enable us to free up staff time that will be deployed towards increased education initiatives, increased individualized support for Pl's and research personnel, and increased compliance oversight activities.